Remembering the boy
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: Pan reflects on Trunks on her and Ubu's wedding day.


I don't own it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so alive when I was with him that I didn't even have a chance to run away.

He was always the dependent one. The one who always seemed to back me up when others said I was too young. He was the one who convinced me that I was beautiful, unique, and an actual fighter. I never even tried to get away when he was bad to me. I was blinded by some sort of emotion. I never understood it, but now it seems so clear. I was hopelessly in love with him, and he only saw me as a "sister."

He used to say it all the time too. "Pan, you're like the sister I always wanted." Usually when Bra was around, though. One of those teasing things. Then he'd ruffle his fingers through my hair in a playful manner, as if what he said didn't break my heart. Or maybe he just never took the time to notice.

I always wanted him to notice me. I tried dressing older than I was, even though my mom and dad thought it was bizarre. I tried telling him, but then again, I never said what was really on my mind. I even tried to ruin his relationships with his many groupie girlfriends who probably only saw him as a paycheck. But no matter what I did, he completely ignored me.

It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

Eventually, I gave up and tried to date around, but every time I compared my prospects to him. He was my idol, a god of some sort in my eyes, and I was his sister. I began to loathe him.

Now I stand next to my fiancé, wearing my dream wedding dress with my beautiful veil standing before a pastor. I never thought this day would come, and especially with someone that wasn't him. I look over to Uub, who smiles so sweetly at me, it melts my heart. He suddenly looks nervous. Why?

"Miss Son?"

I look over to the pastor, he looks back expectantly. Oh, right. The "I do's." I take it I wasn't paying attention anymore. My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. This is it. This is where my old life ends and a new one begins. What do I say? Do I complete my life with my life's second choice?

No, I begin it with my first.

I look back to Uub and then the pastor, smiling. I begin my new life with those two words. "I do."

It's almost as if a visible relief washes over the crowd as I proudly declare that I want to spend the rest of my life with this man. The pastor gives me a small nod then turns to Uub who returns my sentiments. We end our ceremony with the perfect kiss.

It's at my reception that the man who haunts my dreams approaches me. He quickly envelopes me in a bear hug, crinkling my dress, but it didn't matter to me. I was in his arms for the first time. He pulled away and I saw him lift his hand as if he were to give me a noogie, but suddenly drop it. (I think it was because he realized I spent so much time getting my hair done that he decided it wasn't the right time.) He smiled at me, but I swear I saw something in those blue eyes of his. Regret? No, Trunks was never one to regret anything.

"So, my little Panny is all grown up and married?"

"Yup." What else could I say? I mean, give me a break here people. This is coming from a guy over a decade older than me and still on the magazines as "Worlds Top Ten Bachelors."

"Well, congratulations. I know Uub will treat you the way you deserve." It couldn't have been more awkward. We stood there for a good few minutes before my fiance, er, husband came up and hugged me from behind.

"She only deserves the best." Uub gingerly kissed my cheek then held a stare with Trunks that would have burned a hole if possible.

I noticed the look given back was filled with as much anger.

I think I missed something.

Shortly after, Trunks took his leave without saying anything and I saw our best man, Goten, walk on stage for the traditional toast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention for just one minute." After that I fazed out again. I looked across the room and saw Trunks completely miserable, completely alone. Something must have snapped in him. He was the only bachelor left in our little "gang." Bra, Marron, Goten, everyone was married now, besides him.

It was later that night that I slipped away from the party. It was easy considering that Bulma (who, like grandma, was back to her younger self thanks to a wish to the almighty Shenlong) got a little tipsy and was now singing drunk karaoke to the shame of her mate. I definitely would not be missed for a little while. Besides, I needed time to myself.

I walked over to a secluded gazebo where I figured no one could find me. However, I heard the shuffling of feet and sure enough, in walked Trunks. He said nothing at all and opted to sit next to me on the tiny bench. Then he was silent. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears as he thought of what to say. From the smell of him, I could tell that he was slightly intoxicated. Damn Vegeta and his idea of open bar. Well, at least he wasn't completely wasted.

He was quick to interrupt my thoughts. "Why did you do this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Why is it that I knew what he meant, but at the same time, I didn't understand him at all?

"You…you got married. To Uub!"

"Because I love him and he loves me." I couldn't believe it. I mean, I knew we were in love but it was as if I had an epiphany or something.

"But I love you. I thought you loved me too." He looked at me, eye to eye I could see his heart pouring out to me.

"You never mentioned this before."

"I just realized today how much I love you."

Today!? I've been in love with him for almost my entire life and he realizes tonight of all nights that he loves me? What kind of bull shit timing is this? I could have strangled the damn man! But then I started thinking. Why now? He had my entire life to say something and he waits until my wedding day? Then again, isn't it better late than never.

"Come on Panny, you know I would treat you the way you deserved." I opened my mouth to say something. Anything. What could I say? There were so many options running through my mind. So many different things I could say. I could run away with him and file for divorce is Jamaica or something. I could raise a family with the object of my desire. I was so close before I looked across the field and into the window and into the eyes of the man I had just dedicated my life to. Uub was quick to look away and continue his conversation with grandpa. It was then that I realized, he loved me enough to give me a choice. I could be with him, the man I loved, or the man I had a crush on for years. 

Crush.

Is that it?

It was as if a light dawned from heaven and Dende gave me a good slap across the face. The feeling I had for Trunks was just lust. I looked over to him. He was staring at me, waiting for my reply. I took a deep breath and stood up. "Why?" It wasn't really a question I wanted answered.

"I don't know." He looked down at his hands and rubbed his ring finger delicately. "I'm just tired of being alone."

"You know what I think, Trunks. I think that you don't know what you want. I think that you realize that the rest of us are getting married and that your little security blanket, the girl you thought you could fall back on, has finally opened her eyes. No, Trunks. I am in love with Uub. I gave my life, my world, my promise that I would love and cherish him forever. And you know what? I meant it." He looked down completely dejected. I sat next to him again, whispering, "Thank you for showing me what, who, really matters to me." I stood up and left him there, walking towards my party.

"Wait. I want you." His eyes gave their final plead.

I turned around, "You want something you can't have." I continued on my way, not looking back or stopping until I made it back inside.

I looked back to my husband, the man who would make my life complete. The man who would bless me with a family and everything that I've ever desired. Then watched as Trunks came in, said his goodbyes, and left.

I spent one last breath on Trunks, and I couldn't help but smile. Giving Uub a kiss on the cheek, I knew I had made the right decision in the end.

"You alright?"

I smiled, "I am perfect."

-------------------------------------

No, I don't hate Trunks.


End file.
